There She Is!: The Next Step Ep 12: Il Ho
by Destroyer9283
Summary: The fifth episode to Season 2 of my spin-off of There She Is by SamBakZa. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

The familiar sound of the alarm clock pierced Il-Ho's ears, and he slowly got up out of his bed. He looked out the window to see that it was starting to clear up from the storm yesterday. He really felt like crashing back down in his bed, but he knew that he had some things to get for Nabi's little event.

As he got ready, he couldn't help but think about everything that has happened over the past few months. It seemed everyone around him was finding someone special for them except for him. He wasn't jealous or anything, but he couldn't help but feel a little depressed. As he walked outside into the afternoon sun, he dropped the thought and made his way down the street into the store plaza.

As he went into one store, he noticed Doki and Nabi checking out with a bag full of items. As much as he just wanted to get in and out, he couldn't help but talk to tem. "Hey guys. You guys doin alright?" he said.

Nabi smiled and said, "Oh hey, Il-Ho! Funny meeting you here… Yeah, we're doing alright" As he finished, Doki blushed as she held on to his arm. Nabi just looked at her and chuckled a little. Il-Ho just looked at them both.

"So, you getting ready for the "event", Il-Ho?" Doki said. Il-Ho just nodded and Nabi and Doki left. As they opened the door, Il-Ho could hear Doki laughing. He saw them go down the street and smiled a little bit. Even though he still felt a little awkward when he saw them together like that, but he was just glad that Doki was safe with Nabi, which is all he really wanted at this point…

As he finished up his runs to get everything, he felt really tired. He started to drag the bag along with him, trying as hard as he could to make it back home. As he put everything away, he lay on his couch and just fell asleep…

Just as quick as he fell asleep, he was suddenly woken up by some talking outside. Most of the time he would just ignore it, but somehow, he recognized the voices. He slowly made his way towards the window to find Sam-Ho and Janice, sitting on a bench near the park. He smiled as he saw them laughing and talking.

But then he saw something that shocked him. All of a sudden, they both stopped laughing, and Sam-Ho suddenly took off his mask! Il-Ho's jaw dropped as he made his way out of his house near the bench where they were sitting. He could barely hear their conversation, but he could still see what they were doing.

He turned around and just looked out to the street. He couldn't believe that he would just tell someone like that. He knew it was his own secret, but he never thought he would just tell someone like that. Then, he heard someone shouting, looked back…

And saw Nathan holding Sam-Ho by the collar…

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Il-Ho fumed. Although he didn't know who Nathan was or what he was doing this for, he knew that he had to help. He stood back as Sam-Ho got away from his grip, but then everything in him fumed as he saw Sam-Ho fall to the ground. He was stunned for a second, and then he jumped and charged at Nathan, causing him to fall. After he landed, Il-Ho saw Sam-Ho looking straight at him. He panicked and started running down the street, still looking at him and Janice.

Eventually, Sam-Ho and Janice decided to go home, and Il-Ho followed closely behind. After another hour, they finally came to Janice's house, and Il-Ho saw them right up to when Janice went inside her house. With that, he had seen enough. He walked slowly back to his house, with a million thoughts going through his head. The one thing that he could make official was that everyone around him was happy except for him.

As he sat down on his couch, exhausted, he thought about his past. Everything from Doki to Sam and Yi-Ho to Nabi to everything else, he just couldn't figure out why he was the only one alone. He just couldn't figure it out…

Then it hit him. All at once, looking upon his past, he figured out the one problem that he still kept with him after all this time. The major problem he had…

Was using was word, "I"…

As he looked back, he couldn't believe how selfish he had been. When he and Doki broke up, he was only concerned about what he would do. He wasn't even thinking about how much he had hurt Doki. When he tried to separate Doki and Nabi, he wasn't thinking about how much MORE he had hurt Doki and how much he had hurt Nabi. Now, as his friends were getting new friends, he could only think about himself.

He ran a hand through his fur and sighed. He felt like beating himself up for it. Somehow, all his selfishness was unnoticed by him in the past and that got him wondering. Has everyone else seen this, or has is gone unnoticed for them too? As he got ready to sleep, he knew that one place where he could find out:

Tomorrow, at Nabi's "event"…

==Epilogue==

Il-Ho got himself ready and made sure he had everything. Today was the day, and would make sure that he wouldn't miss it. He grabbed the large package by the door and ran out. Before, he didn't think he would bring the package to the party, but Il-Ho felt he should give something back to Nabi for his kindness in the past.

Finally, he made it to the park. The first thing he noticed was the large stage in the middle of the park. On the stage was the band, plugging in cables and tuning their instruments. He also saw many rows of chairs and the sound board in behind the chairs. As he walked by, he gave them all a wave.

He went behind the stage to find four picnic tables lined up with table cloths over them. He as he looked around, he saw Doki and Nabi talking, Sam-Ho and Yi-Ho sitting with Lip Cat, and Janice apparently hadn't showed up yet. As he walked closer, Sam-Ho noticed him and greeted him. He said that Janice was getting something and would be a little late.

Il-Ho sighed and looked around a little more. He also saw Pizza, Hana, and Grey Rabbit, who were talking and laughing about something. Then he saw a banner on the back wall of the stage that read:

"Happy Birthday, Nabi!"

To be continued in Season 3…


End file.
